Multi-functional, multi-application sharing services are one of the new trends in software industry. Increasingly, applications for electronic mail, browsing, word processing, and the like, coordinate and share data through a central shared services entity. This enables multiple users to share documents, interact while working with a particular application, and so on.
A typical approach for sharing systems is allowing individual users to work with content from a shared services entity when a connection to a share server is accessible. This commonly limits activities, such as saving documents to a computer user's desktop or exporting a document to a format based on a different standard, to a less rich, typically read-only experience. While offline, users often need to perform actions on the offline content, which means they then have to cumbersomely import or drag-and-drop the data into the local application before they can complete their workflow.